Time for love
by Althena
Summary: Lors d'un shooting dans une villa perdue en pleine campagne, Suguru connaît les joies d'un amour interdit alors que Shuichi et Ryuichi rencontrent deux anges dont l'un est déchu.


Auteur Althena

je remercie Chawia pour un bout de sa fic...

un one shot fait vite fait...

gras: paroles

italique : penssées

gras italique: extrait...

* * *

Bad luck et Nittle Grasper se retrouvèrent dans une grande maison forestière loin de la ville à l'abri des regard indiscret pour un ième shooting pour leur premier album ensemble. Ce disque marquait 'l'entente entre tous les artistes mais aussi un coup marquant pour Bad Luck car ils étaient considérés comme des rivaux potentiels pour Nittle Grasper. Les six artistes posèrent assis sur des rochers devant la villa où ils allaient séjournaient pour la nuit avant de retourner demain matin dans la métropole. 

Seguchi était épuisé par les lumières incessantes de l'appareil photos et demanda de faire une pause avant de reprendre. Tohma étant le directeur ne pouvait pas s'absentait très longtemps : il crevait dès la fin du shooting rentrer à Tokyo pour régler une discussions avec son équipe de New York qui arrivait ce soir et que le président se devait de les accueillir du moins, les chercher à l'aéroport.

Le photographe appela pour al suite, Nittle Grasper et Shindo pour terminer les photos de Tohma. Pendant ce temps, Suguru s'exerçait à jouer du piano avec sa keytar. Naknao qui attendait son tour en sa compagnie, reconnaissait un air qu'il avait joué à al guitare quelques jours auparavant.

**Fujisaki, c'est mon morceau que tu joues là**, demanda Nakano.

**Oui, ce keytar est vraiment fantastique, il est capable de simuler tout les instruments… même la guitare électronique**. Répondit Suguru.

**Même ma guitare…**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas activé cette fonction mais par précaution j'ai enregistré toutes vos musiques sur cet instrument. En cas de pépin, je peux activer ma keytar pour jouer votre partie Nakano étant donné que depuis quelques temps vous êtes tête en l'air et pour améliorer le tout, j'ai mis quelques arrangements qui ont plu à Shindo**, déclara Fujisaki.

_Je crois que c'est plutôt parce que ton cousin est là que Shuichi évite de te contrarier_, pensa Nakano en fixant son ami Shuichi.

**Ok**, fit le photographe. **Merci pour votre travail ! Demain ce sera les photos au studio.**

**Youpi des photos ! Et encore des photos !** Cria Ryuichi.

**J'ai cru un moment que j'allais être desséché avec ces flash…** fit Tohma en soupirant.

**Vous auriez pu vous arrêter une minute, monsieur Seguchi,** remarqua Sakano qui apportait une serviette à son patron.

**C'est ce que nous avons fait mais…je voulais finir au plus avec ces photos pour … **

**Pour ? **

**Pour accueillir mon équipe de l'Amérique**, continua Tohma.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Suguru ouvrit la portière du van qui les avait transportés pour chercher ses affaires mais son arrivée avait surprit Nakano qui était dans le van. Suguru était surpris de le voir et monta dans le véhicule.

**Nakano, que faites vous ici ?**

**Moi… rien… euh…**

**Mais vous semblez préoccupé…**

**Ah. C'est parce que. Regarde !**

Le guitariste tendit un manuscrit au claviériste qui le prit. Il était assez fin pour être un roman mais un peu épais pour être une nouvelle. Hiroshi se rapprocha de Suguru qui était plongé dans l'examen du papier pour lui parler à l'oreille.

**C'est un fan fiction…**

**Un fan fiction ?**

**Oui un fan fiction c'est une histoire que nos fans écrivent et celui-la est particulièrement intéressant.**

**Pourquoi ?** demanda Suguru

**Dans celle-ci,** répondit Hiroshi. **On a « ce » genre de relation de relation.**

**Quoi ? Et vous aimez lire ça !?**

**Bon, je dois y aller…bye fujisaki.**

**Oui bye…** _mais… tant qu'on y est, lisons la_…

_**À quoi jouez-vous, monsieur Nakano ? Comment osez-vous faire ce genre de chose alors que vous sortez avec mademoiselle Ayaka ? N'avez-vous donc aucune considération pour elle – ou pour moi, à ce compte ? »**_

_**Hiroshi dut admette qu'il avait singulièrement sous-estimé son camarade ; Suguru avait peut-être été surpris, mais il s'était repris très vite et avait fait fi de son trouble pour passer à l'attaque – typique de sa façon d'agir. Était-il même possible de déstabiliser ce genre de personnage ? Décidément, il n'était pas le cousin de Tôma Seguchi pour rien.**_

_**En attendant, une chose était certaine dans tout cela : Suguru, tout indigné soit-il, se faisait une fausse idée de la situation.**_

_**« Fujisaki… Je ne sors plus avec Ayaka, dit posément Hiroshi. Son camarade ouvrit de grands yeux.**_

_**- Comment… comment cela ?**_

_**- Je l'ai expliqué hier, quand nous sommes allés nous promener… Ah, mais c'est vrai qu'à ce moment tu t'étais éloigné », répondit Hiroshi, frappé soudain par cette étrange coïncidence : Fujisaki n'était-il pas parti au moment même où il avait abordé le sujet de son ex-petite amie ? S'agissait-il d'autre chose que d'un innocent hasard ?**_

_**« Fujisaki… Avant de te répondre, je voudrais te poser moi-même une question. »**_

_**Suguru hocha lentement la tête, l'air méfiant.**_

_**« Es-tu jaloux d'Ayaka ? »**_

_**Suffoqué, Suguru ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et son visage vira au rouge le plus cramoisi.**_

_**« Mon… monsieur Nakano… » bafouilla-t-il. Mais Hiroshi l'observait avec des yeux graves et il se rendit compte que, s'il voulait des réponses, il se devait d'en donner lui aussi. Et tant pis pour sa fierté.**_

_**« Je… Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis jaloux. Mais, monsieur Nakano… je… je vous apprécie beaucoup… »**_

_**Hiroshi, impassible en apparence, attendit la suite sans rien dire.**_

_**« … En vérité… je vous aime, monsieur Nakano », avoua le garçon en baissant les yeux, l'air misérable. Maintenant qu'il avait mis à jour ses sentiments, nul doute que tout allait être différent entre Hiroshi et lui, et le petit rapprochement qui s'était fait entre eux allait certainement en pâtir.**_

_**« Fujisaki… »**_

_**Suguru leva timidement les yeux et vit qu'Hiroshi le regardait avec un petit sourire.**_

_**« Je viens de te le dire, je ne sors plus avec Ayaka.**_

_**- Mais…**_

_**- Et je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu m'aimes… car ça va vraiment me simplifier la tâche ! »**_

_**Et sur ces paroles, le guitariste s'inclina vers son camarade et, doucement**_

Suguru sursauta, effrayé par ce qu'il avait lu. il ne revenait pas que quelqu'un pouvait croire qu'il y avait quelque chose autre de l'amitié entre lui et Nakano. il essaya de reprendre son calme mais la portière du van s'ouvrit d'un coup, ce qui le fit sursauter. Hiroshi avait un sourire aux lèvres et posa une question à Suguru sur la soirée.

**Fujisaki, tu vas aller dormir. ? Pourquoi pas y aller ensemble ? Bon je t'attends**, fit-il en fermant la porte.

_Dites-moi que je rêve ?_

Plus tard dans la nuit, Ryuichi était réveillé par les couinements de Shindo qui n'arrêtait pas de dire Yuki dans son sommeil. Sakuma donna un coup de pied pour réveiller le chanteur des Bad luck. Mais cela ne le réveillait pas alors il se leva de son lit et lança sa peluche sur le visage bavant de Shindo. Sur le coup, le bonbon rose se réveilla et vit Sakuma avec un air pas vraiment content. Puis son visage redevenait celui d'un enfant qui avait peur de l'obscurité.

**Shuichi, tu viens avec moi dehors ?**

**Sakuma, il est tard…vous devriez vous coucher.**

**Juste cinq minutes pour que Kumagoro puise dormir…**

**Kumagoro ?**

**Oui Kumagoro dort dans le silence mais toi, tu l'as réveillé alors on doit sortir pour qu'il puisse dormir.**

**Bon d'accord !**

**Mais pas faire de bruit alors.**

Les deux chanteurs sortirent discrètement de la chambre et se cachèrent derrière le canapé dans lequel dormait Sakano dans son costume avec un coussin entre ses jambes. C'était Suguru qui revenait dans la villa et but un verre d'eau en se répétant que tout ce qu'il pensait maintenant sur Nakano n'était rien qu'une histoire, une histoire et rien qu'une histoire ! sur ce, il passa sa tête sous le robinet et alla se coucher. Quelques instants après, Sakuma et Shindo sortirent de leur cachette mais un petit bruit venant du producteur des Bad luck. Les chanteurs étaient sur leurs gardes pour se préparer à toute éventualité.

**Shindo Kun…**

**Ou.humm !**

**Chut**, fit Sakuma en lui bouchant sa bouche.

**Zzzz… enlevez vos sales mains du gâteau que j'ai préparé avec amour pour monsieur le directeur… Zzzz… Monsieur Seguchi…**

_Il est toujours aussi accro à Tohma… mais Tohma est pris, mon petit Sakano…_ pensa Ryuichi.

_Moi gourmand ?! J'aimerais bien lui lancer à la figure ce gâteau oui !!_ s'énerva Shuichi.

A l'extérieur, les deux garçons marchèrent tranquillement et ils discutèrent sur leurs carrières respectives. Tandis que Shuichi déballait tout ce qu'il savait sur son idole, Sakuma était soucieux : c'était la première fois qu'il était séparé de Kumagoro. Certes il était en sécurité dans la villa mais seul sans lui. Ryuichi était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il oublia la présence de Shindo. Shindo ?! Sakuma se retourna et vit personne à ses cotés. Shuichi serait reparti pour la maison en le laissant seul non, impossible car tout le monde avait peur de la réaction de Tohma s'il apprenait qu'il était seul. Il rebroussa rapidement son chemin mais dans sa foulée, il trébucha et tomba dans un ravin. Il roula sur le coté pour éviter les dégâts corporelles et finit sa course dans le fond aux coté de Shindo qui était évanoui.

Sakano court dans toute la villa pour retrouver Shindo et Sakuma sans succès. Les trois artistes étaient au salon s'inquiétait de plus en plus sur les deux chanteurs. noriko était derrière le canapé en train de réfléchir aux événements. Nakano et Hiroshi ne savaient pas quoi faire et ils étaient inquiets. K était adossé à un mur en train de réfléchi aussi alors que Sakano céderait à la panique.

**Ah… si monsieur Seguchi venait apprendre cette nouvelle, c'est sûr, Bad luck sera fini… il va commencer par me renvoyer puis Shindo et ensuite chercher à le tuer pour avoir fait disparaître Sakuma de la surface de la terre… ah** ! fit le producteur après avoir reçu une balle (factice) dans la tête

**Il n'y a aucune raison de céder à al panique**, déclara K, le manager.

**Mais, Ryuichi est peut-être en danger.**

**Alors Shindo l'est aussi…**

**Ça ne sert à rien de réfléchir… les enfants remontez dans vos chambres et faites vos bagages nous suivons le planning…**

**Mais K-san…**

**Le meilleur moyen de le cacher à Tohma, c'est agir comme s'ils étaient encore là. Ça nous évitera des problèmes enfin du moins, il aura un peu de compassion après coup… ah ha ha…**

_K, il ne faut pas rire avec la colère de Tohma_, pensa nerveusement Noriko

_Je crois que K ne comprend pas la gravité de la situation_, pensa de même Suguru avec un air des plus abattus.

En voyant les visages dépités des claviéristes, Hiro se fit une idée de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Il ne valait pas mieux rire. Suguru se leva en premier et allait monter dans chambre quand il entendit Nakano interpellait la jeune fille. Il les vit parler entre eux et à ce moment, Suguru repensa à cette histoire qu'il avait lue. Il se mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour garder les pieds sur terre mais c'était vraiment dur.

Sakuma se réveilla dans un lit. Il vit à ses côtés Shindo avec un bandage au bras et quelques pansements sur son visage. Le chanteur grinça des dents en sentant une violente douleur à la tête et un bandage au niveau de sa cheville droite. Il regarda la pièce où il était et réveilla Shuichi. Mais la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille leur souhaita le bonjour. Le chanteur des bad luck se réveilla et vit Sakuma dans un sale état.

**Ne bougez pas, vos blessures sont peut-être sans gravité mais il ne vaudrait mieux ne pas bouger.**

**Et vous êtes qui ?** demanda Ryuichi avec un air de méfiance.

**Moi… je suis Takamuri Shiori. C'est moi qui vous ai trouvés dehors et pris soin de vous.**

**Alors on vous remercie mademoiselle. Moi c'est Shuichi Shindo et lui c'est Sakuma Ryuichi.**

**Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.**

**Excusez-moi, mais vous avez un téléphone ? On doit appeler notre manager.**

**Manager ? Vous êtes artistes.**

**Oui, …**

**Vous avez un téléphone oui ou non ?** Coupa directement Ryuichi avec un air des plus sérieux voire glacial.

**Non. La ligne ne peut pas arriver jusqu'ici. Je suis désolée. Mais vous semblez être en forme. Que diriez-vous de faire une promenade dehors, monsieur Shindo ? Monsieur Sakuma est aussi le bienvenue…**

_L'enthousiasme ne se lit pas alors sur ton visage, jeune fille_. **Si tu as une béquille à me prêter…**

Au studio dans lequel se déroulait la suite du shooting, Suguru s'inquiétait pour Shindo mais en vérité c'était sur le sujet de Nakano qui le préoccupait car il avait peut-être dit à Noriko qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour déclarer sa flamme. Mais il y avait un problème : Hiroshi sortait avec Ayaka et semblait très heureux. Soudain il sentit un coup de froid sur sa joue droite. Il se retourna et vit une cannette. En fait, c'était une boisson fraîche que le guitariste du groupe lui avait collée sur sa joue. Toujours plongé dans la plus grande confusion, il se leva mais trébucha. Hiroshi ayant des réflexes rapide, retient Suguru par le bras et le fit retourner de tel sorte qu'ils se voyaient dans les yeux. Le claviériste voyaient son visage dans les yeux du brun et se sentit tout bizarre. Il se détacha de celui-ci et sortir du studio.

Lors du retour de la promenade, Ryuichi entra le premier dans la maison et pendant la marche, il aperçut une silhouette qui courrait se cacher dan une pièce. Le chanteur essaya de la rattraper mais en essayant d'ouvrir la porte, elle était verrouillée. Il allait la défoncer quand Shiori et Shuichi rentrèrent.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sakuma ?**

**J'ai vu quelqu'un entrer dans cette pièce… Shiori, t'es sûre de vivre toute seule ici.**

**Oui pourquoi cette question ?**

**Mais 'j'ai vu quelqu'un entrer…**

**Ecoutez Sakuma… je sais que vous êtes inquiets sans Kumagoro mais…**

_Je suis plus lucide sans ma peluche… mais là, je n'ai pas de preuves…_ ça **doit être mon imagination…** _cette fille est vraiment louche._

Suguru était dans une salle de sport de l'immeuble de NG en train de se détendre et essaya d'oublier ses tracas de la journée mais comment pouvait-il rester indifférent face au regard de Hiroshi qui semblait le désirer mais dont l'amour est contraire à l'étique ? Le pianiste soupirait un bon coup avant d'entendre la voix de Nakano à coté e lui. Très surpris, il tombait de son siège et courut pour échapper au brun. Puis dans la salle de yoga, sport dans lequel il pouvait vraiment le détendre, il retrouva Hiroshi qui posa son tapis à coté de lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

Avalant un peu de sa salive, il répondit avec un sourire forcé et commença son échauffement de manière très mais très tendu. En le voyant ainsi, le guitariste en bon samaritain, se mit derrière lui et alla le détendre. Mais en posant ses mains au niveau du bassin du jeune adolescent, le cousin de Seguchi eut un rictus et s'excusa avant de partir se rafraîchir dans les douches. Fujisaki pensait alors avoir un moment de répit mais 'c'était sans compter l'arrivée de Nakano avec une éponge en forme de crabe.

**Tu veux que je te frotte le dos, Fujisaki ?** demanda innocemment le guitariste.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui déborda le vase. Suguru devait à tout prix sortir des sanitaires mais entre temps son pied gauche rencontra la marche et tombait raide sur le parquet. Il ne manquait plus que ça au pianiste avant d'être vraiment prisonnier du second membre de Bad Luck. En voyant sa cheville blessée, Nakano eut l'idée de le porter dans ses bras, ce qui fit virer Suguru du visage pâle à l'écarlate.

**Monsieur Nakano, lâchez-moi ! Je peux marcher.**

**Pas question, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie comme ça !**

**Non, monsieur Nakano ! Ce n'est pas la peine ! **

**J'insiste ! Allez à l'infirmerie**

_Au secours !_

La nuit était tombée mais Sakuma ne trouva pas le sommeil à cause de cette silhouette qu'il avait vue. Il sortir du lit et essaya d'entrer de force dans cette pièce qui lui était fermée. Il prit garde de ne pas trop réveiller son camarade et sortit en douce de sa chambre. En voulant toucher la poignée, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit la même silhouette que cet après midi. Elle courrait hors de la maison en faisant du bruit.

_Il y a donc bien une autre personne_. **Attends…**

Mais en franchissant la porte d'entrée, il la vit nulle part. cette maison était étrange et Sakuma le savait dès le début. Le lendemain, il fit part à la jeune fille d'un ton sec ce qu'il avait découvert. Shuichi n'arrivait à reconnaître Sakuma dans ses mots : en effet, depuis qu'il avait été séparé de Kumagoro, il était devenu sérieux voire glacial comme son amant Yuki mais la froideur du blond n'était qu'une brise comparé au souffle de glace de Sakuma Shiori secoua la tête.

**Shiori, arrête de nous mentir ! Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici….**

**Sakuma, mais elle a dit qu'elle vivait seule ici.**

**Monsieur Sakuma a raison, il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici.**

**Shiori…**

**C'est un ami…il a des problèmes mentaux et les médecins lui ont conseillé de vivre hors du monde social. **

**Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt ? **

**J'avais peur que vous partiez…à cause de lui…**

**Vous croyez vraiment que nous allons vous abandonner comme ça ? Après que vous soyez occupés de nous ? Vraiment, il n'y a que des idiots qui penseraient ça.**

_Hé, je pense pour le méchant maintenant…_ **et cette salle, elle sert à quoi ?**

**C'est un vide grenier et comme je ne m'en sers plus, je l'ai fermée à clef.**

**Ah bon…**_vraiment suspect…_

Quand la nuit tombée, Ryuichi remit sur pied son expédition et réussit cette fois à casser la porte et l'intérieur vida son esprit. C'était une pièce entièrement dédiée à Shuichi Shindo avec toutes les photos qui étaient publiés et il y avait aussi un autel dédié totalement au chanteur. Effaré par ce qu'il voyait, il comprit dans quel endroit il était tombé et alla chercher Shindo mais dans sa course, il remarqua qu'il avait posé le pied au sol et que cela ne lui faisait rien. Alors le puzzle devenait complet et parfaitement clair pour le chanteur de Nittle grasper. Le brun réveilla son camarade en obstruant ses narines pour l'étouffer et il mit sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier.

**On s'en va Shuichi.**

**Mais Sakuma…**

**On n'est pas en sécurité ici… viens !**

**Et Shiori…**

**Laisse tomber et viens ! Sinon ton Yuki va s'impatienter.**

A peine avaient-ils franchi la porte d'entrée que la maîtresse de la maison les appela. Sakuma tira alors sur le bras de Shindo pour le faire pénétrer dans la foret. Durant le trajet, Sakuma expliqua à Shindo que Shiori était sûrement une fan hystérique que parmi tous les fans de la terre, c'était ce genre le plus dangereux. Il lui raconta quelques exemples de traitement qu'elle feraient subir à leur star ou feraient pour elle les poussant jusqu'au meurtre. Nittle Grasper connaissait bien cette situation car plusieurs fois les deux garçons ont été victimes. Sur le chemin, ils s'arrêtait à cause d'une personne : 'c'était un petit garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir 13 ans. Il demanda aux adultes de le suivre mais Shindo ayant peur ou ne faisant pas confiance, se refusa. Pourtant, il sentit la main de Ryuichi qui le rassurait comme s'il devait lui faire confiance. Après tout avait-il vraiment le choix ? Il les conduisit derrière un rocher à l'abri du champ de vision de Shiori qui les chercha en les appelant.

**T'es le garçon malade que Shiori a parlé ?** demanda Shuichi

**Si moi, je suis malade, elle, elle l'est encore plus**, répondit l'enfant.

**C'était toi, la personne que je voyais toujours dans mon dos**. Fit Ryuichi.

La silhouette appartenait à un jeune garçon de 13 ans qui avait la corpulence d'une jeune fille. Il était très bien habillé de noir qui se mariaient très bien avec ses cheveux et ses yeux verdâtres de chat.

**Oui, je voulais vous prévenir du danger. Je m'appelle Tema. Je vais vous dire comment sortir : par ici vous seriez en sécurité mais pour sortir vous devez passer par ce chemin. Ouh...**

**Mais t'es blessé ?** remarqua Shuichi.

**J'ai du descendre trop rapidement et je me suis égratigné avec une branche.**

**Teins prends ce mouchoir** fit Ryuichi. **Merci, Tema. Allons-y, Shuichi.**

Mais en route, ils croisèrent Shiori qui tenait un bâton de bois. Sans avoir eu le temps, ils furent assommés. Caché derrière un arbre et observant ce qu'il s'était passé, Tema jeta le mouchoir de Ryuichi en le mettant bien en évidence. Pendant ce temps à Tokyo, Suguru confessa à Noriko les sentiments probables de Nakano vis-à-vis de lui.

**Quoi ? Nakano t'aime ?**

**Chut ! Il ne me l'a pas dit ouvertement mais je le sais parce que depuis quelques temps il agit bizarrement surtout quand je suis seul avec lui. La dernière fois, il a dormi à mon chevet sous prétexte de ne pas trouver le sommeil.**

**Hum…**

**Et puis il vous a dit quoi dans la villa ?**

**Ah ça… et bien, je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te le dire mais…**

**Hé les pianistes vous êtes en train de parler de quoi ? Vous me rendez jaloux vous savez à parler en mes basses…**

**Big News ! On a retrouvé Shuichi et Ryuichi !!** cria K dans le studio.

**K, mais taisez-vous !! Si le directeur nous entendait ?** fit Sakano paniqué.

**Pas de souci, j'ai endormi pour toute la nuit Tohma **! répondit K avec un V de la victoire. **La police a retrouvé le mouchoir de Sakuma près de la villa. Mais comme les recherches commencent demain, nous on va les chercher. Comme ça ni vu ni connu pour le patron !**

Shiori attacha au lit les deux chanteurs pour ne plus qu'il s'enfuyant. Le regard doux de la jeune fille s'était transformé en celui d'un drogué ou d'une possédée, ce qui effraya Shuichi sui se débattit pour se défaire de ces liens. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire et quand il était seul avec Sakuma, il s'excusa pour 'n'avoir rien vu et de ne pas 'lavoir cru. Sakuma tourna la tête vers la porte qui était ouverte par Tema. Les yeux du bonbon rose brillaient de mille feux en le voyant les délivrer.

**Dépêchez-vous de partir avant qu'elle ne revienne.**

**Viens avec nous, Tema ! Tu ne peux pas vivre avec une folle pareille !**

**Je suis désolé, monsieur Sakuma, mais je dois rester ici. Surtout ne… dépêchez-vous ! Je vais la retenir ici.**

**Sakuma, j'ai peur qu'elle revienne!**

**Flûte !** fit Sakuma.

Il détacha un de ses bracelets et l'enfila à Tema en lui promettant de revenir le chercher. Sur le trajet, Sakuma entendit la dispute entre Tema et Shiori mais surtout le cri du jeune enfant. Shuichi tira sur le bras du chanteur pour le remettre dans le droit chemin mais en faisant face au chemin, ils retrouvèrent Shiori en colère. Elle allait les frapper mais elle tomba raide sur le sol pour laisser place à Nakano avec un gros bâton.

**Shuichi !** crièrent Suguru et Hiro.

**Ryuchan…** fit en larme Noriko.

Ils s'enlacèrent pour fêter leurs retrouvailles qui étaient de courte durée car le kidnappeur des chanteurs allait de nouveau frapper mais cette fois-ci sur Suguru qui était heureux d'avoir retrouvé le leader du groupe. La voyant arriver, le guitariste s'interposa et reçut le coup pour protéger Suguru. Son ami blessé, Shuichi poussa hors de sa vue Shiori. Et dans la confusion la plus totale, les artistes furent transportés au centre de police le plus proche où il retrouve Yuki Eiri, l'homme qui avait trouvé le mouchoir de Sakuma.

A ce poste, Ryuichi expliqua la situation du jeune Tema prisonnier du chalet mais les policier étaient complètement blasé par le discours de celui-ci car personne ne vivait là-bas. Mais Ryuichi insistait que le jeune Tema était en danger. Comme on ne pouvait rien refuser à de tels artistes, la patrouille de police décidait avec les chanteurs de partir vers cette maison. Mais était dans un mauvais état : ce qui surprit totalement Ryuichi et Shuichi qui il y avait quelques jours avait passé leurs journées. L'incompréhension totale s'emparait d'eaux jusqu'à ce qu Yuki montre une photo encadrée sur un mur.

**Vous parlez de ces deux enfants ? La fille est pas mal dessus…**

_Yuki…_

**Ah ça**, fit un des policiers. **C'était le propriétaire de la maison. La fille avait quelques problèmes mais elle est morte il y a déjà vingt ans de cela et puis le garçon on ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu. **

**Sakuma regardez le poignet du garçon !**

Ryuichi s'approcha et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il portait le bracelet qui lui avait offert. Le lendemain à la villa, Sakuma repensait à ce petit garçon qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Tohma arrivé il y a une heure sur les lieux était en train d'écouter les excuses de l'équipe de Bad Luck. Le blond fit un geste de la main pour leur dire qu'il fermait les yeux sur cette affaire. Tandis que le blond descendait un peu dans la foret pour s'aérer l'esprit, Sakano prit Kumagoro dans ses bras et s'avança vers Ryuichi. En l'interpellant, le chanteur se tourna et crut voir Tema tenant sa peluche mais en clignant les yeux, il fut forcé de reconnaître son ex-manager.

**Tenez voilà Kumagoro…**

**Sakano… j'ai honte de moi… j'ai pas sauvé ce garçon… **

**Ah ? vous savez, on a dit que Tema avait disparu lors du décès de mademoiselle Takamuri… vous pourriez le remercier par des mots…**

**Bonne idée! Je vais lui écrire une chance et même sil n'est pas là, je sais qu'il vit dans mon … cœur !**

Puis le regard de Sakuma se posa sur une petite lumière qui brillait dans la forêt. Il cligna les yeux et vit que c'était un poignet qui brillait. D'un coup, Sakuma dévalait la pente en faisant signe à Sakano de ne pas s 'inquiéter. Il courut pour rattraper cette personne en espérant que c'était Tema revenu mais quelle fut sa surprise en sentant un vrai bras et un cri de surprise. Al personne qu'il avait attrapée était Tohma Seguchi son meilleur ami.

**Ah !**

**Tohma ?!**

**Ryuichi… c'est dangereux d'être ici, le chemin n'est pas sûr…**

**Bah pourquoi tu y vas alors ?**

**Je connais un peu cet endroit et puis… j'ai senti comme un appel… ce n'est pas tout ça mais tu voudrais me lâcher ?**

**Je voudrais voir ton bracelet ! Tu l'as eu où ?**

**Ah ça**, fit Tohma en montrant le bracelet à Ryuichi. **C'est un porte bonheur que quelqu'un m'a offert il y a longtemps. Je le garde précisément sur moi… **

**Je peux le voir de plus près ?** demanda Ryuichi.

**Oui, tiens**, déclara Tohma en lui tendant son bracelet.

Pendant que le blond s'asseyait à coté de lui, le chanteur examina sous toutes les coutures ce bracelet et découvrit une marque sous ses doigts. Il sourirait et rendit le bracelet à Tohma en le remettant à son poignet avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

**Euh… Ryuichi ça va ?**

**Oui… ça va même très bien…snif…**

**Euh… je ne crois pas… **

**Si ça va bien… dis tu rentres avec moi, à la maison ?**

**Oui…rentrons chez nous…**

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux amis s'étaient tenus la main ou du moins Sakuma n'arrêtait pas à chercher la main de Seguchi pour la caresser, ce qui gênait un peu le blond. Le pianiste remarqua une pièce brillante qu'il ramassait. Puis il leva les yeux et vit son cousin très pensif.

**Ryuichi, on fait un détour, je crois que mon cousin ne va pas bien…**

En effet, l'intuition de Seguchi ne s'était pas trompée car Suguru était d'une mine soucieuse. Il relisait le mot que Nakano lui avait laissé. Il avait marqué qu'il avait quelque chose à lui confesser. Les souvenirs d'hier revenaient dans on esprit et le petit pianiste n'avait pas de doute à ce sujet. Nakano l'aimait mais il ne pouvait pas accepter cet amour et il devait lui dire en face. Le guitariste arrivait et fit un signe à Suguru.

**Fujisaki euh je voulais te dire…**

**Arrêtez… je sais…**

**Euh… Fujisaki**, fit Nakano en voyant le petit adolescent l'enlacer.

**Je sais ce que vous ressentez et combien cela est dur pour vous mais je ne peux pas accepter votre amour Nakano…**

**Une minute**, cria Nakano en se défaisant de l'étreinte de son ami. **T'es devenu fou ?**

**Mais, je sais que vous 'm'aimez…**

**Fujisaki, tu débloques complètement ! Pourquoi j'irais voir quelqu'un d'autre surtout un garçon alors qu'avec Ayaka ça marche parfaitement bien ?**

A ce moment, toute l'équipe de Bad Luck était cachée derrière un arbre pour suivre la tournure des événements. Chacun fit ses commentaires sur la scène.

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda Sakano.

**Ça a l'air de chauffer entre eux deux**, remarqua K.

**Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre ?** fit Shuichi avec son air stupide. _Il aurait pu me le dire, Hiro !_

**Mais pourquoi ?** se demanda Suguru. **Pourquoi vous étiez si attentionnés ces derniers temps ? Et puis 'abord, c'était quoi votre confession ?**

**Ah ça ? Et bien… c'est à cause de ça.**

**Mais … mais c'est ma keytar… toute cassée en plus…**

**Oui en fait, je voulais effacer tes arrangements de guitariste mais c'et tombée après ton arrivée …**

**Mon arrivée ? Ne me dites pas…**

**Si…**

**Mais vous vous rendiez bien compte combien cela m'a coûté… pas financièrement mais… je…**fit Suguru avec un regard haineux.

**Je crois que je ferais mieux de m'enfuir !**

**Revenez ici !**

**Oh flûte !** firent les autres en regardant Nakano se faire poursuivre par le cousin de Seguchi.

**C'est quoi Tohma ? Ça ressemble à une touche de piano.**

**En fait, c'est touche de keytar… je crois que Suguru avait emmené son instrument quand on avait fait le shooting. Il est incapable de se séparer de cet instrument que je lui ai offert pour 16 ans. Un peu comme un certain Ryuichi avec son Kumagoro.**

**Ah je comprends mieux maintenant.**

**Noriko !!**

**Nakano m'avait demandé des conseils pour te calmer si tu étais en colère… en fait c'était pour calmer ton cousin…**

**Tu lui as dit qu'il fallait répondre aux désir de Tohma et se portait toujours volontaire pour n'importe quelle tache…** déclara Ryuichi.

_Hé je ne suis pas comme ça…._

**Oui et je crois que ça eut l'effet inverse**, remarqua Noriko en entendant les cri des garçons.

**Moi, j'aimerais bien revenir ici. Dis Tema, on pourra passer nos vacances ici ?**

**Ryuichi**, fit Noriko. **C'est bien la première fois que tu écorches son nom … c'est Tohma ! Pas Tema.**

**Ah bon… ben Tohma c'est plus joli comme prénom, n'est-ce pas Tema ?**

**C'est Tohma**, rectifia Noriko

**Ha ha ha…** rit aux éclats Tohma.

The end.

voilà une fic disons ... banale sans idées... bref une fic nulle à vous faire aprtager...


End file.
